


Balance

by ZadedIvey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey
Summary: Lucifer has risen and the supernatural world has gone into a frenzy. With hunters being killed and demons popping up all over the world, the Winchester brothers have their work cut out for them. As they start to loose hope, they get approached by a woman who claims to be able to stop the appocolypse from happening.Question is, who is she, what does she want in return, and why the hell does she keep giving Sam the evil eye?





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explanation and introduction of the story. So don't dismiss it, give it a chance.

The world had gone to hell, literally. Dean, Sam and Bobby had been hard at work trying to research a way to either stop the appocalypse from happening or to kill Lucifer.

It had done wonders for their spirits in the beginning, when Cas had appeared in Bobby's living room. It scared the bejeasus out of them, but besides the few bullet holes that now littered the wall and Cas's shirt, there were smiles to be had all around.

They initially took up a few cases in the surrounding towns to try and get some resemblance of normality back into their lives. It had started off good, killing things that went bump in the night, saving people, Sam being kicked out of their motel room because Dean decided to bring over a new female friend. But news travelled fast in small towns. But nothing travelled faster than news of hunters being found dead.

Of course they would have liked to believe that it had been from natural causes. The first two hunters to be found, Ed Steven's and Lucy Carter, had been well into their late sixties. But since they had been hunters thier deaths had to be investigated.

So when Dean and Sam, dressed up as Detectives Kent Lucas and Martin King respectively, went to go and get the coroner's report on both bodies their suspicions became confirmed. Normally they would have just had the body exhumed, but for some reason as soon as the autopsy had been completed the coroner's took lighter fluid and burnt the bodies until there was nothing left.

But at least the coroner's had been thorough in their reviews of the bodies. Both bodies had severe burn Mark's over their vertebrae, all the way from the C1 to the L5. A compressed rib cage that had surprisingly had caused minor damage to the lungs, and both wrists had been fractured.

What really stood out to them was the burn mark that had been photographed of the symbol found at the base of the skull. The symbol itself had remained a throbbing red welt that emanated cold tendrils of air, that had actually caused one of the assistant's to develop frost bite on his left hand.

They had immediately phoned Bobby to get a head start on trying to find out what the symbol was. The symbol was simple in design. The welts that had formed from it took the shape of a long sword with two wings growing out of the hilt.

Bobby had hit a dead end on his side. There was no mention of the symbol in any mythology that he had looked into, and nothing from the journals he had collected over the years from fallen hunters that hinted to anything similar to what the boys described. Dean had thought it might have been Lucifer having a bit of fun before kick starting the end of the world stick, but there had been no demonic omens in or around the area.

So with that idea tossed out the window, and not knowing what else he could do, Bobby contacted Ellen at the Rode House to see if any of the hunters that had gone there for shelter had any thoughts on the situation.

But like him, no one knew what was going on. Sure hunters eventually got killed by the supernatural, but the way these killings were happening was a little too personal. Something was personally targeting hunters, torturing them and then killing them.

What was first two eventually grew to sixteen within a month. Any hunters that hadn't been located had either been assumed dead or had gone off the radar for their own protection. Ellen had expressed the same need, if nothing else then to at least make sure that Jo was protected.

Hell, Bobby couldn't blame anybody for turning tail right now. All he wanted to do most days was take the boys to the basement and just hide there and forget the world existed. But he knew as much as he wished to keep them safe, they considered this a problem that they had to fix. They set Lucifer free, and they were determined to kill him or go down trying.

Glancing around his study, Bobby sighed and placed his empty glass down on his desk. He got up and made his way towards the kitchen. Before he could get within ten feet of the door, he was suddenly found into a chair and held down by an invisible force.

Taking note of the dancing shadows, he sucked in a breath and prepared himself for the inevitable. "Well shit." He couldn't believe his luck, but he thought, just don't let the boys come back until after it's done. He wouldn't have their deaths on his conscious too.  
‐-----------‐---------------------------------------------------‐-----------  
"Hey, would you sto daydreaming over there and go and get me some pie." Sam's head moved to face Dean. He had been lost in thought for a while now. Dean only snapped him out of it because he had seen three people walk out of the general store with boxes of pie. His stomach was making itself known everytime he caught a glimpse of the box. Sam nodded his head, his brown shaggy hair falling over his eyes, before he brushed it back and proceeded towards the store.

With his brother out of the car, Dean leaned back in his seat and looked at the sky through the windshield. "I really wish you were still here with us dad. You would have known what to do right now."

Dean looked at the passenger side of the car and placed his right hand over the seat, while his left covered his face "I really messed up sammy did too, but this is all on me. I should have held on. You did right, then why couldn't I?"

Dean knew that Sam carried this burden on his shoulders, but he never once blamed Dean. He should have. He blamed himself. He was the one who broke the first seal. He was the one who was too stupid to see what that demonic bitch had been doing to his brother.

"I should have been there for Sam. I never should have let him stay with her." Taking his hand off his face, his hazel green eyes slightly glistening with unwashed tears. He knew they couldn't keep doing this. He knew he couldn't. He just didn't have the energy anymore. But he had too. To many people were depending on him. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam. 

He quickly wiped his eyes and switched on the radio as he saw Sam making his was back to the car. As he closed the door, Dean pushed the last of those thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled "So, what you get me?"

Sam looked at his brother with a 'are you serious' look on his face. He laughed slightly when the smile morphed into a smirk before replying "I got you a cherry and apple pie. The big boxes. Also got a case of beer since we finished the ones that Bobby had in the fridge. Some snacks and a crossword puzzle book." 

Placing the parcel at the back of the Impala, he took notice of the glint in his brother's eyes "What?" Dean just shook his head and faced the road. Pulling out of the parking bay and starting to head back to the junk yard he finally replied "Your such a nerd. Can you not act like a normal human Male for once Sam. Go to a bar, find a hot chick you now. Have some fun." He stated moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

Sam was about to retort before he took note of what was playing on the radio. He made a move to try and switch the channel before his hand got smacked away "Dude come on. If I listen to this band anymore I'm going to be hearing them in my dreams." 

"You know the rules Sammy. The driver picks the tunes. And Led Zeppelin is amazing." He then ended anymore arguments by turning the volume higher, rocking to the beat that drummed out.

Arriving, as they got out they immediately noticed how quite it was. The air had also gotten a bit chilly. They only reached for their guns in the trunk when they saw Bobby's front door wide open. Dean took the lead, walking onto the front porch with Sam close behind. He shared a brief look with him, silently telling him to watch his ass and his own, before stepping past the threshold. 

As soon as Sam stepped in the door slowly closed behind him. Glancing at Dean, Sam tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Bobby hadn't made a noise and the house was eerily quite. They knew that something out there had been killing hunters, but they would be damned if they lost Bobby too.

Moving towards Bobby's study, since they both knew he had been held up in their for days doing research, they stopped at the doorway to take stock of the room. They couldn't see anything in the room.

Making sure that it was clear, Sam moved in first. Seeing Bobby sitting in the chair closest to the fire place, he made his way over placing his gun into the back of his waistband.

"Hey Bobby are you okay?" Dean did one more glance around the room before moving towards Bobby, waiting for uis to answer. Bobby slowed moved his head to look at the boys, a look of utter anger misery and sorrow crossing his face "You idjiots! Get out of here, now!"

They boys weren't given time to register what he said, before being slammed into the three seater couch that stood in front of the studies window. "Shit man, what the hell?" Dean tried getting up, but the force that pushed them down reappeared and held both him and Sam in place "Bobby, what's going on?"

Sam glanced around the room with narrowed eyes, trying to see what had attacked them. He barely looked around before he sharply recoiled back into the couch in shock. Immediately catching Dean's attention, he looke up to see what Sam saw and felt his jaw drop.

There was no way in hell their locks was this bad. He knew that they hadn't done alot of great things in their lives, but this was too much.

Standing in front of the book case, closest to the fire place, was Meg and Ruby. Nothing had changed, from the root of their hair to the clothes they were wearing when they got killed. Those demonic black eyes appeared, starring them down with a smirk on their faces.

"Hello boys. Did you miss us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first chapter of many, but I need your input to keep it going. So like, comment and keep reading.


End file.
